Blood
by AnimeAngel112
Summary: A memory. Of a battle not so long ago. The blood. During the battle Draco had gotten a look at Hermione's blood, changing everything. Their blood...it wasn't so different was it?


**Blood**

**A/N So this little plot bunny hopped into my brain while **_**trying**_** to write one of my stories. It wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, trust me!**

"Be careful!" Draco called out to the small child running excitedly outside.

"Okay Daddy!" The little girl called back, her curly blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders with every step she took. She giggled as she ran around.

"We better keep an eye on her." Draco's wife said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry love, she'll be alright." He replied, kissing her on the top of her head. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, then walked back inside the large house behind them.

Draco smiled and watched her walk away, wondering how lucky he was to have her. He truly loved her with all his heart.

"Oof. Owie! Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice carried over to Draco, breaking him out of his thoughts. He rushed over to his daughter, who was sitting on the ground, clutching her arm.

"Sweetie! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" he asked, worried, suddenly going into his protective mode.

She moved her hand away from the arm. Draco inwardly sighed with relief as his daughter was showing a small scratch that was slightly bleeding.

"Its bleeding!" exclaimed the little girl.

"You'll be okay. Let's go inside, maybe mommy will get you a bandaid to patch that right up." Draco said, picking up his child, and brought her inside to where his wife was making lunch.

"Hermione, where are the bandaids, it seems Alice got a cut. I think she fell off her broom." Draco told his wife while the little girl, Alice, showed Hermione the cut.

"The bandaids are under the cupboard in the bathroom. Scorpius, could you take Alice upstairs and patch her up?" Hermione asked her other child, the son that was an exact copy of his father.

"Of course mother. Come on Ali, last one up's a rotten egg!" Scorpius exclaimed, rushing to the stairs with little Alice trying to keep up.

"Scorp! Thats not fair. You got a headstart!" Alice pouted as they dissapeared up the stairs.

Draco watched with fondness as the kids hurried upstairs. Turning back, he found himself face to face with an angry Hermione.

"Draco I told you to keep an eye on her! It wasn't even a minute, what could have possibly distracted you?" she asked incredolous. Draco smirked.

"You did baby." he said huskily, pulling her to him by her waist. Hermione rolled her eyes as he started kissing his way up her neck.

"You know what happened when she shouted for my help? When I saw the blood?" he murmured against her neck, stopping the kisses, just holding her to him.

"What?" she asked, genuine interest on her face and in her face as she recognized a serious note in his voice.

"I remembered. I remembered that one, horrible night. The night of the war..." he whispered, looking down into her bright eyes, "More importantly the night when I saw your blood next to mine..." he said, still in his quiet voice.

He closed his eyes, suddenly that scene was replaying in his head.

_***Flashback***_

_**Draco had never wanted this.**_

_**The war.**_

_**To be on this side.**_

_**The deaths.**_

_**The blood...so much blood.**_

_**So many people had been injured, killed just because of The Dark Lord. It was so ridiculous. He couldn't let this continue any longer.**_

_**He was finally doing the right thing, he switched to the side he believed could, and hopefully would, win. He was fighting against Voldemort.**_

_**Hermione had been suprised, but secretly pleased, and proud. He was making a hard choice. His family was on the other side, unwilling to change.**_

_**Then Draco noticed Hermione for the first time that night. Really noticed her.**_

_**She had dirt smudges randomly spotted on her body, gashes on her arms, and blood. She was bleeding but she didn't seem to notice as much as he did. **_

_**Then Draco looked down at his own arms, arms filled with his own scrapes and gashes and blood. **_

_**The blood. It puzzled Draco.**_

_**Her blood.**_

_**It looked exactly like his did...**_

_**That was the thing that made it happen.**_

_**That was all it took to break down Draco's wall of thinking. Thinking that his blood was the only clean blood. **_

_**Purebloods, Blood-traiters, Half-bloods, and mudbloods. Those words had no meaning now.**_

_**"Hermione..." he whispered to her, as they were both rounding a corner. They were in an empty corridor and she stopped, clearly suprised that he had said her real name intstead of just 'Granger'. **_

_**"Wh-" her voice wasn't working right for a minute. She cleared her thrrought and looked up at Draco.**_

_**"What Draco?" she asked.**_

_**"I...I'm sorry." he said, "For everything, for the way I've treated you in school, for being a prat." Draco continued to stare into her eyes. He noticed how her hair had tamed itself, it wasn't poofy or firzzy, but smooth and curly. She had grown up. As everyone had.**_

_**"I forgive you Draco." Hermione whispered with a small smile, then turned around to continue down the eerily quiet hallway.**_

_**"Wait." Draco said, then grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around, closer than she had been before.**_

_**"What is it?" Hermione asked quietly.**_

_**"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not knowing our blood was exactly the same..." he couldn't continue, but he pulled Hermione's arm next to his, comparing both of their wounds, and the blood.**_

_**The blood that wasn't different.**_

_**The blood that wasn't different at all...**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, looking up into her husbands silver gray eyes, snapping him back from the memory.

"Yes, my beautiful Hermione?" he asked. She smiled at that.

"I love you, Draco." she said, looking right at him.

"I love you, too, Hermione." he said right back, pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
